SasoDei: Experimenting
by Happii Haden
Summary: "It's just between us. A one time thing, un. Besides, it was just an experiment...right?"... Sasori went quiet and for a moment sat there staring at the ground. He looked back up at his friend after some time and nodded. "Yeah. Just experimenting…"


Just wanted to apologize for not completing the 2nd SasoDei month on time and for placing SasoDei: BOI on hold. Please accept my one shot in compensation.

**Warning: **BoyxBoy smut

Rated: M

Words: 10654

Naruto (c) Kishimoto

-x-

Sasori sighed and threw his backpack on the ground in his room. School was quite exhausting. Only in his junior year, Sasori was taking two advanced placement (or AP) classes, three sciences, two arts and one math. He never had a moments rest. Not even for homeroom. His mother was the nurse at the school, so he was forced to help out during his third block.

Even at home he couldn't rest. If the redhead wasn't buried in homework, he was buried in chores. Sasori was what you'd call the man of the house. After the birth of Gaara, his youngest brother, their father walked out on them.

Sasori was the oldest of four siblings. It goes as the following: Sasori, 17. Temari, 7. Kankuro, 4. Gaara, 2.

Since Sasori and Temari were the only one in school, the household had to hire a babysitter. One that could work until Sasori got home. And once he was home, he'd clean, take care of the kids, cook, and then do what he had to for school.

He often argued with his mother about letting him get a job. They were behind on their bills more often than not. If they had a second income they could pay the bills and afford more things. His mother wouldn't allow it though. She said he had enough stress to deal with and the last thing he needed was to add a job. Once he turned 18, he could work in the nurse's office for pay during homeroom.

Sasori groaned as he heard the cries of Kankuro coming from the living room. He exited his room and walked into the room. He sighed and approached the four year old. He looked up at Temari and frowned, "Why is he crying?"

Temari pouted and pointed to a broken doll on the floor. "He wouldn't let me see it."

Sasori shook his head and held his hand out for the doll. "I'll fix it. Temari, apologize to Kankuro."

The dirty blonde shook her head and huffed, "No way!"

The redhead groaned, "Temari, apologize now or go stand in the corner."

"B-B-But I just wanted to play!" she cried, tears now falling down her cheeks.

Sasori sighed. Now he had two crying children. "You're supposed to set a good example for Gaara, you two. But he's the one who is setting a good example." The redhead reached down and patted the dirty blonde's head. "You want a doll as well?"

The girl nodded crying into her hands.

"Stop crying then. I'll make you a doll as well. And Kankuro," he said turning to the young boy, "I'll fix yours, alright?"

The two kids nodded and ceased their cries.

"Good. Now I've got a lot of work to do, so play nice."

The two siblings smiled and ran off to their shared bedroom to go play with their youngest brother. This left Sasori to clean up the children's mess. He placed the broken doll pieces into his pocket and began to cleaning the living room.

After he had cleaned up the livingroom and kitchen, he called for the siblings. They all raced to the kitchen, Gaara stumbling behind quietly.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Turkey!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Teriyaki!" Temari grinned.

"Cookies..." Gaara muttered.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and flicked the brunet on the nose. "We don't have any turkey." He moved over to Gaara and patted his head, "Maybe another time, kiddo."

"What about Temari?" Kankuro asked, rubbing his nose.

Sasori chuckled and patted the dirty blonde's head. "She picked our dinner for tonight. Good job."

Temari giggled and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Kankuro stuck his out in return and crossed his arms.

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed his apron from the towel rack. "Alright, you can go watch TV, just don't make a mess and no fighting." A small smile danced across his lips as the children ran into the other room. Even as annoying as those kids were, he did love them.

As he was cooking the food for him and the children, the phone rang.

The redhead two year old came waltzing in, phone in hand. "Sasowi."

Sasori smiled and took the phone from his baby brother. "Thanks," he said before pulling the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Yanno, for a two year old he's pretty smart, un._"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Of course he is. He is _my_ baby brother after all. Anyways, what do you want, brat?"

The voice over the phone laughed, "_So mean. I just wanted to talk. You busy or something?_"

"Well I am cooking..."

"_Great! Not that busy, un._"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Deidara?"

Another laugh. "_I already told you I just want to talk. I heard some interesting rumors today. Wanna hear?"_

"Not really..." Sasori stated. "But you're gonna tell me anyways."

"_Damn right,_" Deidara laughed. "_Anyways, Konan is pregnant, un!_"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. The girl was such a goodie two shoes that she would've made angels look like demons. "By who? Pein?"

"_Nope! It was some guy from our ceramics class. Hidan, un. Yanno, the albino guy._"

"Wow...How'd that go over with Pein?"

Deidara chuckled, "_That's the thing. They're not dating anymore. Turns out Pein is gay for Uzumaki. He came out to Konan, so she cheated on him with Hidan and now she's preggers, un!_"

Sasori's face was one of pure shock. "Gay, huh? Naruto Uzumaki?"

"_No. Nagato Uzumaki._"

"His best friend. Wow. How'd you discover all of this?" Sasori asked curiously.

"_Hidan._"

The redhead shook his head. "He's such a loud mouth."

"_Un,_" Deidara agreed. "_I can't believe Pein is gay though. Didn't see that one coming._"

Sasori agreed. "There really isn't a whole lot of gays at our school is there? Won't they get picked on?"

"_Pein is a badass. Even if he is gay, he'd still beat the hell out of anyone."_

"True..." the redhead said. "Is there any other reason you called?"

"_Nope! _" the blond laughed.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Then I'm hanging up. See ya tomorrow."

"_Awwwh. Okey. See ya tomorrow, Sasori Danna~_"

The line went dead and Sasori set the phone aside. Deidara was such a chatter box.

Deidara Iwa; natural long golden blond hair and big bright blue eyes. He was a couple inches shorter than the redhead and had tan fair skin. He was very attractive to say the least.

To many other students though, he was just another person filling a classroom. While Sasori deemed himself and his friends attractive, none of them particularly stood out.

High School was full of cliques and very few people actually stood out amongst everyone.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Sasori exclaimed from the kitchen. "Looks like mom is gonna be working late again..." he muttered to himself.

After dinner and the kids were tucked in bed, Sasori chose to lay around on his bed. He knew he should have been doing his english report, but fuck was he tired.

Grabbing his phone he lazily scrolled through his social apps. He was fairly surprised when he saw a picture of Nagato and Pein kissing in a picture on instagram.

The redhead had always been a bit curious about how a gay relationship would work. Not like he'd ever tried it. He just thought of it. How do they put up with all the hate? Doesn't it feel wrong? How would they have sex?

Sasori's cheeks flushed at the passing thought. Men don't have vaginas...that only left one area for sex.

The redhead shook his head. That was gross. No way. No way. Gross. Gross. Gross!

So why was he looking it up?

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through the porn site. By curiosity, he had looked up gay porn. Only curiosity. The redhead tapped the most appealing video and waited for it to load. While it loaded, he turned down the volume. He really didn't want to hear it.

When it loaded, he sat back and watched with concentration. It was weird.

The two guys, one more girlier than the other, began by making out heavily and groping each other. As the video went on, the smuttier the guys got. By then, Sasori had increased the volume, interested.

As he watched the whole display, his face was flushed and his mind was blank. He was simply astounded by the performance of the two men. It really wasn't that bad...And to top it off, Sasori had gotten hard from it. Normally when watching porn, he'd take a shower and go jack off there. However, he felt too ashamed to even touch himself. Not even a simple rub to ease the ache!

He had to admit that it was hot...The way the girly boy, or uke as he learned, moaned and arched his back was incredibly sexy. He wasn't really interested in the seme, another word he learned, but he had to admit the guy knew what he was doing.

Well of course he did. He's a porn star!

Sasori closed the tab and buried his face in his hands. He should have never looked it up. If he hadn't, he wouldn't feel so turned on and ashamed.

The redhead threw the phone on the bed and got up. Grabbing some clothes, the redhead rushed to the bathroom.

Hopping in the shower, which was not a cold one, he leaned against the wall and sighed. Why did he do this to himself? He wouldn't have been so interested if he hadn't found out about Pein and Nagato.

That's right.

It wasn't _his_ fault. It was his stupid blond friend with the name Deidara. It was Deidara's fault!

"Damn, brat..." he muttered.

Sasori sighed again, the feeling of shame slowly fading. Closing his eyes, his hand traveled down to his lower half. He wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and began to pump it through his fist.

Somewhere from deep within his thoughts, a thought that he would've never liked to have, broke through.

_"Sasori Danna~ Harder!" the blond gasped._

The redhead's eyes snapped open and his hand quickly withdrew from his erection. No way in hell did he just think that. It wasn't possible. But it was.

Sasori frowned and returned his hand to the hard flesh. It wouldn't be that bad, right? Deidara kinda looked like a girl. He was kinda hot too. It wouldn't be that bad.

The redhead closed his eyes again and began to rub his aching erection again. This time, with thoughts of his blond .

_"Danna! Danna! Please, more!" Deidara moaned thrusting back against the redhead's throbbing erection. _

_Sasori groaned and gripped the blond's hips tighter and thrust into the lewd body. "You really like it, huh?"_

_"Un! Sasori Danna~ I love it!"_

_"You love me fucking you? You love my hard cock abusing your cute ass?" the redhead chuckled asking. _

_"Un! Un! I love it so much I can't stand it," the blond whined. "Danna! I want your cum!"_

_The redhead raised an eyebrow smirking, "Oh, do you? Where do you want it?"_

_"Everywhere!"_

_Sasori pulled out of the blond's ass and turned him around. "How about some on your face? I'd love to see you covered in cum like a whore. My whore. My dirty little whore."_

_Deidara moaned and gripped the redhead's erection. "Yes, Danna." He jerked the older boy hard and stuck the head in his mouth. _

_Sasori moaned and patted the blond's head. "Good, good."_

_The blond sucked the rosy head of the cock harshly and jerked the base of the erection in the same way. Being bold, he moved his hand away and went down on the redhead, taking in all of his cock. "Mm~" he moaned around the throbbing flesh in his mouth. _

_"Fuck, brat!" Sasori groaned, pulling Deidara's hair. "I'm -ah- gonna cum if you -ah- keep that up."_

_Deidara moaned "more" whorishly around the cock and began touching himself. Sliding his fingers in and out of his little hole furiously. _

_"That's hot..." Sasori panted. "Ugh...Dei!" _

_Deidara pulled off the redhead's cock and began pumping him harshly. _

_It didn't take long for Sasori to cum, the white liquid shooting all over the blond's face. _

_The blond giggled and licked his lips. His tongue poked out and licked the tip of his cock to get the remaining strands of cum coming from the slit. "Danna tastes good~" _

"Brat..." Sasori panted, opening one eye. He saw his now softening erection and hand covered in a thick white fluid.

He opened his other eye and got under the shower, rinsing the fluid off.

Well that was...hot.

That had to be one of the greatest times he'd gotten off. He had never gotten off so hard before. But this was bad. Without knowing it, he'd later on have more thoughts about fucking Deidara and how much he might like him.

* * *

This week had to be the shittiest week Sasori had ever experienced. First off, he got a bad haircut. Some jackass at the salon messed his bangs up, so they were now shorter than he was used to. Because of his short bangs, his friends constantly teased him for looking like a little school boy. Among those friends was Deidara. Ah, Deidara. Airheaded, loud mouthed, sexy piece of man, Deidara.

That was Sasori's other problem. That stupid, yet gorgeous blond. As it turned out, Sasori was a major pervert with a thing for his friend. Everytime he was around the blond, he felt the need to just snatch him up in his arms and do as he pleased with his body. It didn't help that Deidara was such a tease around him too. Always casually bumping his hand near the redhead's crotch, bending over slowly to show off his cute firm ass, resting his head in his lap, and saying his name with a hint of seductive purr and need.

Sasori groaned quietly and rested his head on the school desk. Damn that blond. He tugged his shirt down past his crotch the best he could. Why did he have to get an erection right now?

"Akasuna, head up."

The redhead sighed and sat back up. _Think of something gross. Uh...dead dog? Vomit. That kid in my biology class. The lunch lady in line three. Granny Chiyo naked._

The redhead nearly gagged aloud at the thought. Yup. That did the trick alright. He shuddered at the memory of seeing his granny naked. Never again.

As the time in class ticked away, Sasori was left with time to think. Of course, he tried to keep his thoughts PG as possible. He wanted Deidara really badly. It was like a hunger. With just a little taste, Sasori believed his desire would be fulfilled. But how could he feed his desires without Deidara having to know? If the blond knew, he'd probably just laugh in his face and reject him. That was something Sasori did not want.

Maybe Pein could help him. Sure they weren't close friends, but they knew each other due to Konan. He would need to get contact information from Konan though. He didn't have any classes or lunches with the ginger. Hopefully Konan kept his number.

Around lunch time, Sasori was standing in the lunchline with his favorite blond brat, picking up their foods. The redhead was seriously starting to reconsider even being near the blond. He loved Deidara's teases, simply because they ignited the flame in his desires, but at the same time he hated them because they made him want to jump the blond, which he couldn't do.

"What's wrong, Danna? You seem more agitated than usual. In fact, all week you've been acting like this. What got shoved up your ass, un?" the blond asked his friend. He wasn't the only one to notice Sasori's bad mood. Several others had pointed it out, but no one said anything. That left it up to Deidara to figure it out.

Sasori's eye twitched at the blond's question. _Please don't talk about shoving anything up anyone's ass. I'll show you shoving up your-_

"Danna?"

The redhead shook his head, "It's nothing."

The two left the line after paying for their food and walked straight over to their usual table. At the table sat Konan and Hidan. Deidara was the first to sit down and immediately start a conversation with Hidan. Sasori followed and idly played with his food. He wanted to ask Konan for Pein's number, but wouldn't that seem weird? Pein comes out of the closet then the next week later Sasori asks for his phone number. They'd probably think he was gay and needed advice to come out as well.

Although, it may have been sorta true. He'd never been questioned about his sexual orientation before, but he had only dated a few girls. None of them had gotten very far either. Maybe he was gay. A majorly perverted gay redhead that wanted to fuck his friend. Yeah, made a lot of sense.

Thoughts like that made him question thoughts on Deidara. Was the blond completely straight? Seemed like it. He's dated several girls and had sex with a few of them. That thought kinda pissed him off. And of course the blond was always flirting with girls. Deidara had been in the game since middle school. This made the redhead feel like a loser next to him,

"Sasori, seriously. What's wrong?"

The redhead snapped his head up and saw the look of concern across his best friend's face. He had even gone as far to use just his name. Not Sasori Danna or Danna. Just Sasori.

Sasori gave a snort of a chuckle. How cute. The blond was actually worrying about him. That boy really knew how to give someone's heart strings a good tug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really," the redhead sighed. "Just tired. Stressed from home and school."

Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes, "You know you can always talk to me about these things! Seriously, un! You've been avoiding me like the plague. Just because you're stressed doesn't mean you should ignore your best friend, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I already have two nagging women in my family, brat. Don't become the third one."

"Hey! I am not a woman and I am not nagging!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Shut the fuck up already, Jashin," Hidan said loudly. "Both of you pansy ass bitches need to stop nagging. You're gonna fucking make the baby retarded or something." The albino wrapped an arm around the blue haired girl's waist and smirked.

Sasori and Deidara both rolled their eyes at the display.

"The baby hasn't even developed ears yet, you twat," Sasori spat at the albino.

Hidan growled, "Well, geez, you're a little fucking piece of shit aren't you? Seriously, Red, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Hidan, be nice," Konan chided as she smiled at her two artist friends. "Sasori we've all noticed you've been rather cranky lately. You know you can tell any of us if something is bothering you."

Sasori shook his head, "I'm just stressed, okey? No big deal. I'll get over it. Now stop pestering me already."

The albino diagonal from him laughed. "Jashin, Red, you're a little bitch. Look, I bet I could get rid of all that stress for ya!"

"And how would you do that?" Sasori asked challengingly.

Hidan grinned, "We get you laid!"

Immediately Sasori's face fell. Like hell he would. The only person he wanted to get in bed with was the oblivious boy next to him.

"Awh, come on now! Don't make that face! Look, you see that cunt over there? Why not ask her? She looks pretty fucking easy."

"No," Sasori spat.

"What about that hottie there? Big tits," Hidan grinned, wiggling his eyebrows

"No."

The albino scoffed, "Come on, Red. There's gotta be someone you'd bang." He turned to Deidara. "Dei, you're his best friend. What kind of women does he like to fuck?"

The blond hummed in thought. "I dunno. Danna doesn't talk much about his relationships. Aren't you a virgin, Danna?" he asked innocently enough.

Unfortunately, it was enough to set the redhead off. "Yes, brat. Unlike the lot of you, I actually have the fucking decency to keep it in my pants. I don't go and parade my dick to have a good time. So quit it already. I'm not going to fuck anyone and it's not any of your business if I do," Sasori growled out angrily.

Everyone at the table sat quietly. Not even Deidara tried to argue with his redheaded friend. They all knew Sasori had a short temper, but this was totally unexpected. A few minutes passed and it was Hidan who broke the silence.

"You're so fucking gay."

In a matter of seconds, another unexpected episode happened right before the group's eyes. The redhead had leaped over the table and sent a fist straight into Hidan's face. It was similar to a tackle, because they both ended up on the ground, Sasori on top of the albino.

It didn't take long for teachers to get involved. Konan had screamed and the blond had stood up in his seat, astonished. The teachers pulled the redhead off of Hidan, but the damage was already done. Within the small amount of time Sasori had, he had already broke the boy's nose and more than likely left him with serious bruising.

Deidara watched as Konan followed Hidan to the school nurse and Sasori be taken away by two teachers. The blond looked back at the ground where the two were just fighting. A small pool of blood, probably from Hidan's nose, began to seep into the cracks of the floor and stain the very ground they walked on.

What the hell was wrong with Sasori?

* * *

"Beating up another student! I can't believe it, Sasori! What in the world possessed you to do such a thing!" a woman with long brown hair complained, pacing in her kitchen. "You're lucky I'm the school nurse and I got you out of suspension. But that boy! You completely broke his nose! Shattered it!" She buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do if he presses charges? We barely scrape enough to get by. The school isn't too happy with me because of this."

Sasori sat at the table, head resting in his arms. He didn't mean to get his mom in trouble as well. At the time it happened, Sasori didn't even think about how it would affect anybody else. Hidan was just so irritating! He just never knew when to shut the fuck up.

"Sasori, are you even listening to me?" his mother snapped angrily. "I seriously can't believe this! I thought you knew better than this."

The redhead didn't even bother to lift his head. Of course he was listening, but that didn't mean he had to answer.

The woman sighed and pulled up a chair next to her oldest son. "I'm not a mind reader, dear. Tell me what's wrong. Something has been bothering you lately. And don't tell me it's just stress. There's more to it," she chided.

Sasori frowned. Damn mother's intuition. He lifted his head up and rested on his chin on his hand lazily. "..."

"You can tell me anything, Sasori," she spoke with a softer tone. "I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help you and guide you. I only want what's best for you and locking yourself away won't help."

The redhead sighed and averted his gaze to the floor. "I'm just frustrated. I needed someone to take the piss out on."

"Language," his mother reminded him, gesturing to the two year old playing on the floor. "Why're you frustrated? Is it somebody at school? Is it because of me?"

"Sorry…" he muttered. "No, it's not you. I...lately I have been thinking about relationships," he explained. He had to censor it down for his mother. He couldn't just tell her that he wished to have his way with his friend. She'd be concerned about his mental health. As of now, Sasori was concerned about it himself.

His mother gave a knowing smile, "Are...you wanting to experiment?"

"Huh?"

"As in, do you want to try dating another boy instead of a girl?"

Sasori felt his cheeks grow hot as his mom's words. "I dunno…"

She gave a small laugh and ruffled his red locks. "You're allowed to be attracted to men, dear. If you have taken an interest in them. Are you attracted to a boy at your school?"

"Mom, it's not like that," he grumbled. "There's these two guys at school who just came out and I'm just curious." Sasori sighed and nervously drew invisible circles into the table. "Hidan, the kid I punched, was just provoking me and he made a rather nasty comment. So, I just kinda flipped. It's stress plus that."

The woman sighed and pulled her son into a hug. Sasori let her and hugged back as well. Sometimes they didn't even need words to speak to each other. They just understood. When they pulled out of the hug, she smiled widely at him.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, okey?"

Sasori nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

The weekend came faster than Sasori could have imagined. Within the week, he was able to get Pein's number and get back on a talking basis with his friends. Konan and Deidara seemed to forgive him for the most part, but Hidan was still quite the dick.

When talking with Pein, after some explanation of who he was, they befriended quickly. The ginger was nice enough to give the redhead some advice and share his story on how he began to date his best friend. The story gave Sasori some shine of hope for his future. Perhaps he could get with Deidara…

"Alright, Sasori, make sure you turn the stove off when you're done cooking. I left you money on the counter though, just in case you wanted to order out. Don't forget to turn off the lights. Turn up the heat at night too. I don't want you to get sick. And don't forget-"

Sasori laughed and interrupted his mother. "Mom, seriously, I won't forget. You can go now."

His mother smiled and kissed his forehead. "Alright, alright. C'mon kids. Granny said she made cookies."

The redhead closed the door behind them as they all set out to their grandmother's. His mother had decided that Sasori needed a break, so she took the younger kids and went to granny's for the weekend.

Sasori sighed and looked at the money on the counter. Enough for a pizza and more. Maybe Deidara could come over?

He picked up his cell phone and searched for the blond in his contacts. As he held the phone to his ear, he began to pull out entertainment to keep them busy. Although Sasori and his family struggled over the years, they still had nice things that they had saved up for.

"_Helloooo?~_" Deidara's bubbly voice called out through the device.

"Hey," Sasori replied back with almost too much enthusiasm. "You busy right now?" He really hoped he didn't come off as over excited to the blond. The redhead was never one to get excited so easily. If Deidara detected any form of excitement, he'd become suspicious and if he did, Sasori couldn't carry out his plan. His plan being to seduce Deidara with multiple games and pizza.

"_Nope, un! Why? You wanna hang out or something?_"

"My mom took the kids over to granny Chiyo's for a while. They'll be gone all weekend, so I have the house to myself," Sasori explained. "I thought maybe you'd like to stay the night or something. You're always asking and-"

"_Yes! Oh my god, yes! Finally, un!_" he heard the blond cheer. "_I'm always asking, but you're so busy all the time. Can I come over now?" _

Sasori chuckled and smirked, "Knock yourself out." Hook, line, and sinker. Hell yeah! "See ya then." He hung up his phone and did a victory dance. Christ, he felt good. Running to the kitchen, he punched in the number for pizza on his phone and made an order for the two.

It didn't take long for both Deidara and the pizza to show up at his apartment. He had met up with the blond in the main lobby when picking up his pizza, so he had the pleasure of teasing Deidara with the food as they worked their way up to his home.

"Seriously, un! This is going to be the best sleepover ever."

Sasori snorted at the blond's choice of words. "Sleepover? Brat, we're not tween girls."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "It's like a bro sleepover. A bro-over." A grin broke free and immediately he began to laugh.

"You're so ridiculous," the redhead said shaking his head. He opened the door for the blond and followed him inside. Once inside, they spent a majority of their time eating pizza, drinking soda, and playing video games.

During their time spent together, Sasori realized how much he missed having the blond around. Deidara was great company, when he wasn't being a brat of course. He was charming, funny, exciting, and so much more. A polar opposite of what the redhead thought of himself. Maybe that's why he felt so strongly attached to the blond.

After six o'clock rolled around, the two gave up on video games and turned on a movie. There was some kind of movie marathon going on on TV, so Deidara suggested they just watch that. And for a while they did. They laughed and joked about how horrible the movie was or how realistic it was. It was during one particular part in a movie that reminded Sasori why he wanted the blond here.

"Ne, Deidara," the redhead muttered nudging the blond.

"Yeah?"

Sasori looked back at the TV screen then at his friend. "What's it like to have sex?"

If the redhead hadn't have been so serious when asking, he would have laughed at the blond's face. Deidara had went rigid, his face flushing red, embarrassed. The blond's eyes wouldn't meet his own and Sasori was almost suspicious.

"Uh...I…" the blond started. "Danna, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" he asked.

Sasori nodded. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone else. Deidara was his best friend. Deidara's secrets were his secrets.

Deidara nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see...I'm actually a virgin too. I only lied because I thought it'd make me look cooler. Everyone lies in middle school, right? I know I could of said something, but what would everyone else think if I told them, un?"

Sasori felt mutiple feelings right then. One was relief and another was anger. Relief because he wasn't the only loser now and anger because the blond had even kept it from him. Overall, the feeling that topped the other two was happiness. He was so fucking happy he could've kissed the idiot for telling him. He had a chance. A bigger chance than before!

"If you don't mind me asking," the redhead started. "Why haven't you?"

Deidara crossed his arms. "Why haven't you, un?" he sassed back.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "You know damn well why. I have my family to take care of plus school. I don't have time to go out to parties, and god forbid if I ever do, and mess around with girls."

The blond sighed and accepted the answer. "Fine, fine. You and your damn excuses." He leaned back into the couch and glanced over at his friend. "I haven't met the right girl. I want somebody I can be with, yanno? Not just a one time thing, un."

As the words flowed out of the blond's mouth, Sasori made a mental change and twisted the words. _I haven't met the right guy. I want somebody like you, who I can be with forever._

"You understand, Danna?"

Sasori nodded, "Don't worry, brat. Your secret is safe with me. I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm your best friend. You're supposed to trust me with anything," Sasori explained. He shrugged and looked away. "Guess we're not as close as we used to be, huh?"

Deidara smiled knowingly and laughed, "Awh, Danna!" He climbed over to the redhead and wrapped his arms around him. "Did you start to feel left out? You've just been so busy lately that we have no time to hang out."

Sasori sighed and let the blond cling to him. It was a nice feeling. The blond's body pressed against his. It would feel nice if he could wrap his arms around Deidara as well, but that would be seen as unSasori-ish.

"Come on, Danna. It's a hug, you're supposed to return it," the blond stated almost demandingly.

The redhead, although smirking on the inside, outwardly grunted and returned the hug seemingly reluctant. To feel the blond's chest against his was almost breath taking. He didn't ever want to leave this kind of embrace.

Later on that night, the two had camped out in the living room and made a sheet tent over the couch. They were currently cracking jokes and scrolling through social media on the redhead's laptop from within their tent. They were on facebook just messing around, when a message popped up.

"Oh, hey. You talk to Pein?" Deidara asked.

Sasori shrugged, "Somewhat. He's a pretty cool guy." He clicked the message and saw it was just a link to some website. "Weird. Should we check it out?"

Deidara nodded enthusiastically. "Why not?"

When Sasori pulled the link up, both boys blushed bright red immediately. "Uh, I don't think this was meant for us," he stated exiting immediately. Another message from Pein read "whoops. my bad, tht wasn't for u. don't open tht lol xD" and the redhead rolled his eyes. "Too late for that," he muttered.

"Why would Pein be looking at that kind of stuff and who the hell had he meant to send that too?" Deidara asked clearly still embarrassed.

Sasori shrugged and shook his head, "Who knows. It was probably for Nagato."

The blond nodded. He had almost forgotten that Pein was gay. "Hey, Danna," Deidara spoke up with some embarrassment still lingering on his face. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Sasori asked suspiciously. Was Deidara going to ask what he was thinking? The redhead's heartbeat slowly began to thump uncontrollably.

"Yanno..._it_," Deidara muttered trying to be discreet about it.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. The thumping in his chest continued to grow more rapid as the blond fumbled with his words. Why couldn't the blond just say it already?

"Brat, what the hell are you trying to say?" Sasori nearly yelled. He was hardly patient and with the blond just fumbling with his word didn't help.

Deidara humphed and asked snappily, "Have you ever thought about what it's like to be gay?" The blond let out an angry huff of air and crossed his arms. "I'm not trying to suggest anything, un. I was just curious…"

Sasori nodded, "I get it. Uh...well I might've been a bit curious."

"Really? So, it wasn't just me," he muttered in relief. "I thought that there was something wrong with me."

"It's natural to be curious," Sasori stated. He shrugged and grabbed his soda bottle. "Why'd you look into it?" he asked taking a sip. Immediately after taking a sip, he tasted a lingering musky taste around the rim of his top. It tasted sweet. Very sweet. His eyes flickered to the blond's lips. The brat must've been stealing drinks from his. _Is this what he tastes like?_

"Well, I was thinking about Pein and Nagato. I saw Nagato being picked on by some of the football team, but Pein just swooped in and saved him. It was odd to me, because I couldn't help but think of those silly high school romance movies, un. The cool guy would come save the nerdy girl from the preps and jocks," Deidara explained before frowning. "But here in reality it was Pein and Nagato."

Sasori frowned as well at this. "You homophobic or something?"

Deidara looked surprised, "What? No, no. It's not like that. I just mean…" the blond sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I felt bad for them."

"Ah," the redhead nodded. "I understand."

"Un." Deidara's lips changed back into a small smile. "Oh, you said you thought about it too, right? Why did you look into it?" he grinned asking.

Sasori gave him a vapid look, "I didn't, but I suppose I could tell you."

Deidara nodded enthusiastically and got to his knees in front of the redhead.

Sasori rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I saw a picture of Pein and Nagato kissing on instagram, so I just thought about it. I kinda got curious about how they did _it_. So, uh, I looked up," he explained a slight blush on his cheeks. How embarrassing.

The blond laughed and covered his mouth to muffle the noise. "You looked up gay porn, Danna?" he asked between laughs.

The redhead fumed silently in his head at the blond. With his face on fire, he crossed his arms and scoffed at his friend. "Shut up. I was curious, I told you. I bet every guy looks it up at least once in his lifetime. You're just an immature brat who couldn't handle it if he even saw it."

"Oh, yeah?" Deidara chuckled. "You're just a perverted Danna who was horny, un. I bet you liked it too~"

Sasori pushed the brat backwards on the couch playfully. "Take that back, bitch."

Deidara sprung up immediately and tackled the redhead onto his back instead. "Nope! You're so dirty, Sasori Danna," he tsked. "I didn't know you were such a pervert."

The redhead laughed. He knew the blond was joking, but he also knew it was true. He was a pervert. As the two wrestled each other back and forth on the couch, Sasori eventually won the upper hand and successfully pinned the blond down. The redhead looked over the blond and stared in awe. Deidara looked quite beautiful sprawled out on his couch.

"You cheated, un," Deidara pouted.

Sasori smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And how'd I do that?"

Deidara struggled against the redhead's hold almost effortlessly . "You tickled me on my sides! You know that's my only weak spot."

The redhead chuckled and held both of the blond's wrists with one hand and trailed the other down to the boy's torso. "Not my fault you're so thin and bony right here." He lightly ran his fingers over the boy's clothed ribs. His smirk widened when the blond jumped at the feeling.

"Sasori!" Deidara gasped when the redhead did it again. The blond let out a whine and struggled against his friend. "You're so mean, un."

The smirk from Sasori's face fell. The way the blond had breathed his name had caused a wave of heat to hit his lower extremities. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to feel the blond's lips against his as he said it. He wanted to hear him when he entered him slowly. He wanted-

"Danna?"

Sasori looked down at the blond. His face was flushed a light pink due to all the rough housing and lack of oxygen from laughing. His golden locks were spread out wildly and contrasted with his dark brown couch. In that exact moment, Sasori remembered why he wanted Deidara to come over. He had one chance and that was right now. It could go two ways; Deidara rejects him and leaves, never to be heard from again or Deidara accepts and they have hot man sex.

Deidara looked up at Sasori with his two big blue eyes and waited. What in the world was going through Sasori's mind? He felt the hand that was once on his ribs, trail up to his face and gently cup it. Well this was a bit weird.

"You'd never hate me, right?" Sasori asked in a low voice.

The blond shook his head, "No, of course not. You're my best friend. I'll only hate you when you steal my bacon, un."

Sasori chuckled softly and leaned down and touched their forehead together. "You promise?"

"Un. Danna, is there something wrong?" Deidara asked concerned. "Did you wanna talk about it or-mmph." The blond's eyes widened tremendously as the redhead lips connected to his. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

When Sasori pulled away, the blond was still in shock. Sasori frowned. "I didn't plan on encountering this reaction," he muttered.

Deidara just shook his head and blushed, "Sorry, Danna, I just...It's just...Well, I mean…" he fumbled with his words. "Why'd you do that, un? You're gay, Danna?"

Sasori sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not like that...I just, uh...wanted to try it?"

The blond frowned, "With me?"

"You're my best friend, right? I'd feel more comfortable if it was you and not some random stranger," Sasori explained. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I understand if this is creeping you out and you wanna go home."

The blond almost laughed. This was a rather creepy situation, but...he didn't want to leave. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try...But uh, could we take it slow?"

Sasori nodded, "You never step out onto a frozen pond without knowing how thick the ice is, right?"

Deidara nodded as well.

The redhead gave a small smile and released the blond's arms. He leaned down and kissed him again. The feeling of the blond's lips actually pushing back against his felt nice. The blond wrapped his arms around the boy above him and drew him in closer.

Sasori tangled his fingers in the blond's hair and nibbled on his lips. He still couldn't believe Deidara had said yes. After all this time of thinking it'd never happen, it happened. Perhaps this could turn into something more.

After a while of heavily making out, Deidara pulled away to catch his breath. The both panted softly, their breath filling the small mock tent, heating it up tremendously. The redhead dove down again for another kiss, but stopped when he felt Deidara push back against him.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, almost disappointed.

The blond shook his head. He ran his hands down the redhead's chest and then back up under his shirt. "It's kinda hot, un…" he muttered.

Sasori chuckled and slowly removed his shirt. "What? Me or the temperature?"

Deidara smirked and laughed as well. "You're a shameless flirt." He eyed the redhead's chest and felt more heat rise to his cheeks. His friend was rather attractive. He had a nice body too. Must've been all those PE classes he took freshman and sophomore year. "Though, if I had to answer, I guess I'd say both, un."

The redhead smirked, "That's good to know. Do you mind?" he asked, tugging on the blond's shirt.

The blond shook his head and sat up, allowing the redhead to remove his shirt. The piece of cloth was discarded next to him, joining Sasori's shirt as well. Sasori grinned at the sight of the blond topless and pressed his lips against the other's.

"How're we going to go about this?" Deidara asked after the redhead had broke the kiss. "I mean, how do we...do it?"

Sasori gave a slight shrug. "It's not any different aside from the fact it's your ass."

"Wait? I'm bottom?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Duh. You're too much of a brat to be seme."

Deidara pouted, "But Danna! You're just saying that because you're a proud bastard." The blond crossed his arms defiantly at the redhead. "I wanna be seme."

Sasori shook his head. "The fates have already been decided. You can't even pin me." He uncrossed the blond's arm and made them wrap around his neck. "Besides, how can I not be seme when you act all cute like that?" he asked, kissing the edge of the blond's lips.

The blond blushed, "F-Fine. I'll play bottom, but you can't tell anyone! You're no more of a man than me, un."

The redhead nodded and laid the blond back down on his back. He kissed him again and began to trail butterfly kisses down his torso. "There's many ways we can go about this," he muttered in between kisses. "Positions, I mean."

Deidara shivered as the redhead's tongue poked out and trailed down his stomach. "Y-Yeah?"

Sasori smirked and began kissing his sides. "Mhm. I'll let you choose since you're being uke," he said before biting down gently on Deidara's hip. A few lovebites here and there wouldn't kill him.

The blond gasped and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "Danna!" He mewled in pleasure as the redhead continued on kissing and sucking at his sensitive skin.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

Deidara shook his head. How could Sasori still be asking questions at a time like this? Hell, the blond couldn't even think straight. Not with Sasori teasing his sides with his skilled mouth. Did Sasori lie to him about being a virgin? No. The redhead was just naturally talented at being good. He was good at everything. "I-I don't know, u-un."

"Guess I'll decide for you then," Sasori stated as he moved lower to the blond's crotch. "Huh, you really are a virgin."

"I told you I was!" the blond exclaimed embarrassed.

Sasori chuckled and shrugged, "How am I to know? You kept it from me for a long time anyways," he said with a pout. "Thought we were best friends, Dei."

Deidara pouted as well, "We are, un!"

"No more secrets?" Sasori asked, pulling the boy's boxers down little by little.

The blond nodded and squirmed a bit. "No more," he promised. Deidara shivered as he felt the cool air, which had seemed hot with all his clothing on, hit his now exposed bottom.

The redhead placed a hand over his mouth and laughed quietly to himself. Deidara saw this and immediately closed his legs and covered his crotch with his hands. "You prick, don't laugh at me! I'm not that small, un!"

Sasori shook his head and gently pushed the blond's legs apart. "That's not why I'm laughing. It's cute that you're all embarrassed though. I should compliment you on how _neat_ you keep it down here."

"Sasori! Don't say things like that," Deidara whined, his hands still covering his privates.

The redhead chuckled and kissed his cheeks. "Calm down, brat." He moved back down Deidara's body and found himself back where he started. "Move your hands," he commanded.

Deidara eyed him and frowned, "Promise you won't laugh any more?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dei. C'mon, now." He moved the blond's hands away with ease and smirked. "Don't move," he said while propping himself so his lips hovered over the blond's erection. Sasori caught a quick glimpse of the blond's nod and slowly took the hardened organ into his mouth. This ought to be interesting.

Immediately, Deidara tensed up and gasped. He had to prevent himself from bucking his hips up into the glorious wet heat that was Sasori's mouth. The blond bit his bottom lip hard and watched the redhead bob his head up and down on his length. Whatever Sasori was doing was amazing. "S-Sasori," the blond whimpered now tangling his fingers in the red locks of hair. Sasori gave a hum in response and Deidara bit his lips harder, drawing blood. "I'm cl-close, u-un," he managed to say between gasps and hushed moans.

At hearing this, Sasori quickened his pace and sucked harder. It wouldn't take long, if Deidara truly was a virgin. Although, he would be extremely exhausted afterward. Sasori hoped the blond would still have enough energy to satisfy him as well.

"Sasori D-Danna! I-I can't hold on, u-un, much longer," Deidara moaned. It didn't take long before he came inside the redhead's mouth. The blond felt pressure lift from his body and all his energy drain. He didn't know if Sasori had wanted him to come in his mouth or not, although he had warned him, so he hoped the redhead wouldn't give him shit about it.

Sasori removed the now flaccid member from his mouth and swallowed the thick liquid in his mouth. "Odd taste," he mused aloud whilst licking his lips. He looked over at the blond who was trying to calm his breathing. "Tired?"

"Exhausted, un," the blond said breathlessly.

The redhead gave a small smile. He knew this would happen. It could've been worse though. At least he got a taste of the blond. He thought this would be an end to their escepade, so it came to him as shocking when the blond sat up and put a hand on his crotch.

Deidara blushed and gripped the hard member. "You're still hard, un." He stroked the redhead through his thin sweatpants. "It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one relieved," the blond explained.

"You don't have to if you're too tired, brat."

The blond shook his head and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. "I don't want to be unfair. You deserve something in return, un," he said pulling Sasori down on top of him. "Please?"

Sasori felt heat rise to his cheeks and began to kick off his sweats and boxers. How could he deny the blond when he begged like that? "Uh, here. Suck," the redhead muttered placing three fingers to the blond's mouth.

Deidara giggled quietly. "What happened to that confidence, un?" he asked before taking one finger into his mouth at a time.

"I just didn't think you'd wanna go through with it," Sasori stated honestly. "Look at you, you probably stole my confidence. All giggly and shit."

Deidara rolled his eyes and spat out the fingers when he was done with them. He didn't know much about sex, but he got the gist. If anything, he knew where those fingers were going.

Sasori gave a reassuring smile to the blond and slowly inserted a finger. "I'll go slow. Just give me a heads up if it becomes too much for you."

The blond nodded and smiled back. As the redhead fingered him, he couldn't help but mumble incoherent things to himself.

"Hm?"

Deidara shook his head, "Nothing. You can add another finger, un."

"You sure?" the redhead asked before rubbing the blond's hole with his index finger, just prodding. With a nod from the blond, he slowly inserted the finger and began to stretch him. He kept a watchful eye on Deidara. The sounds he was making didn't sound like he was in pleasure. Rather pain.

The blond moved a shaky hand down to Sasori's lower extremities and looked up at the redhead. "Can I touch you, u-un? Just as a distraction?"

The redhead felt a sensation swirl in his abdomen and he nodded almost too eagerly. He grunted at the feeling of the blond's hand wrap around his cock and nearly thrust his hips forwards. It felt ten times better with skin to skin contact. Just feeling Deidara's hand on him made him even more excited to actually delve into the boy.

"I'm going to add another finger," Sasori stated, scissoring the blond's insides.

Another finger was inserted and Deidara's body tensed. Sasori bit down on his lip to hold back a moan. The gorgeous blond had managed to squeeze him just right. "Ah, brat..." he huffed.

The blond seemed surprised at first before smirking. "What was that Danna?" he asked squeezing him again.

Sasori bit his lip again and growled at the blond. "Damnit, Deidara, quit that."

Another squeeze. "But it feels good, un?" Deidara asked innocently. He moved his hand up to the head and rubbed him hard.

"You, brat," Sasori moaned quietly. The redhead shoved his fingers inside the blond with enough force to minorly hurt him.

The blond flinched and pouted, "You jerk. I was just trying to make you feel good, un."

Sasori hummed in response and rubbed the blond's insides as if he was apologizing, "Don't tease me, brat."

"Hmph, meany," Deidara said sticking his tongue out. "Are you done down there or what?"

The redhead chuckled and shrugged, "I dunno. Let's check," he said before thrusting his fingers deep inside the blond.

Deidara tensed again, but this time in pleasure. "Ah! Sasori Danna!"

Sasori groaned. The blond's ass had his fingers in a vice grip. He could only imagine what it'd feel like to push his cock inside. Oh, that would be glorious. He slid his fingers out and wiped them on the couch. He'd have to remember to shampoo the thing later. He spat into his hand and lathered his hard member in the warm saliva.

Deidara blushed and looked away, "That's kinda gross, un."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I know it is, but it's this or nothing. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Besides, it wouldn't be any different if you sucked me."

The blond's cheeks turned a brighter red. He used his hands to cover his face and felt nervous once the redhead removed his fingers.

"Nervous?" Sasori asked grabbing Deidara's hips to meet his.

Deidara nodded slightly and absorbed himself in the darkness that he created. He heard a chuckle above him and then felt the redhead's hands on his own.

"Isn't it scarier when you can't see?" he asked.

The blond opened his eyes slowly and stared up at his friend. "I-I don't know…"

Sasori smirked, "You're blushing again, brat. Is it that embarrassing?"

Deidara attempted to cover his face again, but Sasori stopped him. "C'mon now, Dei. It's cute. I wanna see your face."

The blond bit his bottom lip and said no more. As for his body, he felt like he was on fire. The nervousness had yet to leave him as well. Sasori needed to hurry up, so they could be finished. The blond really didn't like the feelings he was getting from all of this. At a rate like this he could even-

"I'm going in now, alright?"

"U-Un."

Sasori held the blond steadily and pushed his hips forward, slowly entering the boy below him. He kept an eye on the blond as he made a muffled groan of pain. Feeling some pity for the blond, he ran his hand down Deidara's stomach to his arousal. The blond gasped at the distraction and thrust his hips up at the sensation.

Although it felt great, the distraction could only do so much. As Sasori entered him, the blond squirmed from the discomfort. It wasn't extremely painful, but it certainly didn't feel pleasant. Deidara raised his shaky hands up to clutch at the redhead's shoulders.

"How're you holding up?" Sasori asked with almost a groan. He was just inching his way in, but the warmth that was consuming such a sensitive part of him almost drove him mad. He just wanted to be inside fully already.

The blond bit his bottom lip and let out a short whine when Sasori pushed in further. "A-Ah, it's uncomfortable, u-un."

The redhead placed a simple kiss against Deidara's lips and smiled, "Relax and it'll be easier."

Deidara immediately felt his body relax after the kiss and he stared up at the redhead. What was it that made his heart melt? It was only Sasori. It wasn't like they were a couple. They could never be. They were both straight guys, who were just experimenting. Besides, even if they were gay or bisexual, they could never ever be together. Sasori could never see Deidara in such a way and Deidara could never see Sasori in such a way.

Sasori leaned down and captured the blond's lips again. With a final push, he was all the way inside the blond. He felt Deidara's muffled cry vibrate against his lips and he couldn't help but shudder. Although this was quite different from his fantasies, he couldn't describe the feeling that he was being consumed by.

"Sasori," Deidara whined digging his nails into the redhead's shoulders. "Move, un. Please. I don't think I can handle this slow pace anymore. Please," he pleaded.

The redhead nodded and began to rock into the blond. He knew the blond had said that he didn't want to go slow, but Sasori was sure that he wouldn't be able to handle full on thrusts.

Deidara groaned and pulled Sasori into another kiss. He opened his mouth and urged Sasori's tongue to come play by sliding his tongue across the redhead's lips. Sasori complied and pushed the tongue back into Deidara's mouth so he could invade the orifice himself.

As their tongues mingled, Sasori's rocking grew into thrusts. The blond had finally gotten used to the feeling of Sasori inside of him and was now having a hard time breathing. Between their moans and urgent kissing, with a considerable amount of tongue, Deidara was panting heavily. How could he breath right with all the things the redhead was doing to him; Sasori kissing him, his tongue and lips devouring his own, Sasori touching him, running his hands across his ticklish sides, Sasori thrusting inside him, so close to hitting his most pleasurable spot, Sasori staring into his eyes, hidden emotions running deep inside of them. Both of them desperately wanting to tell each other, but know that it won't and never will happen.

Deidara shut his eyes closed and moved his arms to wrap around the redhead's neck tightly. "Sasori Danna," he whimpered quietly. Tears filled the corner of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Instead he buried his face into Sasori's neck and tried to force them to go away. All these mixed feelings sent into tears of frustration.

It wasn't until Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips and angled his thrust that he hit the perfect spot. Deidara's body responded by arching into the male above him. Sasori noticed this and grinned. He pulled the blond's face away from his neck and leaned down to leave butterfly kisses all over his face. "You think I didn't notice, brat?"

The blond inhaled sharply.

"If it hurt that bad, you should've said something," he muttered licking away the tear streaks before kissing his cheeks affectionately.

Deidara blushed and almost sighed in relief. Sasori didn't know the real reason. Well of course he didn't. "I-It didn't hurt, un. I just, ah, felt good," he moaned when Sasori thrust in again, just barely rubbing his prostate. "Really good."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Really now? You're not just saying that are you?"

The blond shook his head and wrapped his legs around the redhead. "Danna~"

The redhead's face lit up at the whimper. Deidara really knew how to get to him. "Ah, hey, I got an idea," Sasori muttered, removing the blond's legs.

"Un?"

Sasori pulled out, Deidara's face becoming confused and almost disappointed. "Get on your hands and knees."

Deidara blushed, but complied. "Danna...this is embarrassing."

"Don't worry, it'll feel way better than before. Besides, I like this view," Sasori chuckled groping the blond beneath him.

"Sasori! You pervert!"

Sasori chuckled again and gripped the blond's hips. "You ready?" he asked. With the nod from Deidara, he plunged back into the blond. The sound of the blond gasping his name followed by a moan was music to his ears. He thrust in and out of the blond's ass, gripping his hips tightly. Below him, Deidara moaned his name into the couch.

"Better?" Sasori chuckled while groaning. Be able to move fast and hard inside the blond was amazing. He was pretty sure Deidara liked it as well, considering he targeted the blond's prostate over and over. The blond was really loud, as he always was, but he seemed even louder during intercourse. Hopefully the neighbors couldn't hear.

Deidara buried his face into the cushion of the couch and moaned Sasori's name over and over. Sasori was right. This was so much better. The redhead abused his prostate mercilessly and slammed into him over and over. Sasori's hand snaked its way from his waist to his arousal and stroked him along with his thrusts. "Sasori, ah, don't stop," the blond moaned and buried his face back into the couch.

Sasori chuckled breathlessly and didn't let up. Upon hearing the muffled cries from the blond below him, he gave a particular hard thrust. "What was that, brat? Couldn't quite hear you," he smirked.

The blond shuddered and moaned louder. Deidara raised his head up and looked back at the redhead. "I'm cl-close, un." He gripped the edge of the cushions and chewed on his bottom lip. He felt his embarrassment grow and turned away from the redhead.

Sasori leaned further over the blond and placed a simple kiss on his back. He thrust his hips against the blond's and continued to do so until he felt a thick liquid spill into his hand and tight walls constricted around him. "Geezus, brat..." he grunted from the feeling. It didn't take long for him to come as well.

Both collapsed in exhaustion. Sasori was quick to pull out and clean both of them. This has to be the best night of his life. Whilst redressing he thought to himself about asking Deidara out. Just a date. They already had sex, so how bad could a date be.

It wasn't until they were both snuggled up in their own makeshift beds that Sasori noticed something was up with his friend.

"Something wrong, brat?" he asked looking up at the blond from the floor.

Deidara rolled over, wincing slightly, on his stomach to face the redhead. "Kinda..." he muttered.

From just the look on Deidara's face, Sasori already knew what it was. He sighed and sat up. "You regret it don't you?"

The blond blushed and shook his head. "No...well maybe a little. It was fun and definitely different. Just...could we not bring this up?"

Sasori felt his mouth go dry and his heart begin to beat rapidly. "Huh?" He sat up and stared at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You know, un...Let's just forget this ever happened, okey?"

The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but the words caught in his throat so he simply shut his mouth. It took him a few minutes to form words. "Why?"

Deidara looked surprised at the redhead. Did he somehow insult Sasori? "It's just between us. A one time thing, un. Besides, it was just an experiment...right?"

Sasori went quiet and for a moment sat there staring at the ground. He looked back up at his friend after some time and nodded. "Yeah. Just experimenting…" The redhead gave him a smile and patted his head. "Alright. Get some sleep, brat." Sasori lay back down and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. With his back facing the blond, he listened to the sounds of Deidara shuffling around above him.

"Night, Danna," Sasori heard Deidara mutter quietly.

The redhead gave a hum of acknowledgement and lay there in the dark, sleeplessly.

Perhaps it was better this way. They could never be together anyways. Relationships come and go and no matter how many promises are made, one can lose sight of them. Only Sasori couldn't remember when he lost sight of him.


End file.
